I forgive you
by xX-Sarah-Lewis-Xx
Summary: Joey finally forgives Charlie for sleeping with Hugo
1. Chapter 1

_Oh Charlie why? Why'd you have to hurt me like that, you knew I loved you, and I still do!! All I want to know is why Hugo?!! Cant you stand the thought of being with another female? Did I push you to far??_

Joey thought to herself tears streaming down her face, she had been sitting on the beach alone, she'd just found out Charlie had slept with Hugo, she felt so hurt and broken inside, the only girl she'd loved and trusted had cheated on her and the worst thing was she wanted to forgive her, she'd give anything to be in Charlie's arms again, to be held by her and be told that she loved her, standing up still crying she made her way back to Charlie's, finding her sitting on the sofa in tears, when Charlie saw her she looked up her eyes fill of guilt,

"_Charlie…. I want you to promise me something and I don't want you to break it…_"

Joey wiped her eyes and sat beside her, looking at her she wanted to kiss her but she couldn't not till she had given her, her word and meant it, she wanted to sort things out,

"_Anything Joey anything I'll promise you_"

Charlie frowned looking at Joey, it was true she'd give Joey her word anything to make her take her back, she didn't know what to do without Joey in her life,

"_Promise me that you'll never sleep with another man or woman for that matter, and I want you to tell me if I'm pushing you to far_"

Joey bit her lip waiting to hear Charlie say it that she'd never sleep with another man or woman while she was with her,

"_Joey, I promise you the whole world I'll never sleep with another man nor woman for as long as I'm with you I swear to you I wont do it again and no your not pushing me to far, this is what I want your who I want to be with Hugo was the biggest mistake of my life I don't even know why I slept with him_"

Charlie bit her lip looking Joey in the eye as he promised her, she could keep that promise as long as she was with Joey, she had been thinking while Joey hadn't be there and it really was what she had wanted she didn't car about what anyone else had thought, she didn't care if they labeled her, nothing in this world mattered as long as she was with Joey, she couldn't believe how silly she was sleeping with Hugo, it was the hugest mistake in her life but all she knew now was that she was happy Joey had forgiven her,

"_Thank you Charlie its all I wanted to hear, I never want to live without you I need you in my life, you complete it the hole in my heart you fill it and the only one who can fill in_"

Joey leaned in and kissed Charlie softly on the lips, she was happy she got Charlie back, she'd of left town if she had of got with Hugo, she wouldn't be able to watch the person she loved be with a man it would hurt to much,

"_Neither do I babe you're my life now always will be. I cant tell you how sorry I am for what I did but I can make it up to you somehow_"

Charlie smiled and kissed her back softly, she was happy again, she'd never ever hurt Joey again never in her life would she think of it, she'd sworn off men from now on she'd never lay eyes on another one in that way,

"_I love you Charlie so much_"

Joey smiled and hugged Charlie tight, she didn't want to let her go ever, she was happy again and this time it would last, she'd forgive Charlie, she was glad she had,

"_I love you so much to Joey and I always will nothing will ever change that_"

Charlie smiled brightly and hugged her back, nothing would ever stop her loving Joey, not even her sister.

Charlie smiled as she walked up to Aden's, she needed to tell him the good news, she knew he was happy for her about Joey, but he was angry at her when she had hurt Joey and slept with Hugo, she wanted to tell him that Joey had forgiven her and they'd gotten back together, knocking on the door she stood there and waited for him to answer,

"_Charlie, I heard Joey took you back?? I hope it works out this time_"

Aden smiled, he knew she was there to tell him about Joey forgiving her but Joey had beaten her to it,

"_Huh how'd you know?? Did she ring you??_"

Charlie chuckled and looked at him, Joey probably did ring him knowing her, had to be first at everything,

"_She sure did, few minutes ago actually_"

Aden laughed leaning on the door frame and looked back at her,

"_Just like Joey that is_"

Charlie smiled thinking of Joey,

"_Yeah well anyway I better get back to Belle_"

Aden smiled, he was glad Joey forgave Charlie, she could finally be happy again,

"_Okay well I'll see you around then_"

Charlie said good bye to Aden and walked home.

Joey smiled laying on the couch, glad she had given Charlie another chance, she couldn't see her life without Charlie in it, she'd never of been happy again if she hadn't forgiven her, to deep in thought she didn't see Charlie walk into the room,

"_Hello day dreamer!_"

Charlie chuckled and lifted Joeys legs up and sat on the couch placing her legs over her own,

"_Huh what oh hello_"

Joey smiled looking at Charlie,

"_what're you day dreaming about?_"

Charlie grinned and looked at her,

"_Oh nothing nothing_"

Joey giggled and moved closer to Charlie,

"_You little liar you_"

Charlie laughed and took Joeys hand,

"_I'm not lying I swear_"

Joey smirked and kissed her passionately her free arm placed on her waist,

"_mm if you say so_"

Charlie grinned and kissed her back deeply,

"_shut up and keep kissing me_"

Joey chuckled and grinned as she kept kissing her smirking as she climbed on top of her,

"_with pleasure_"

Charlie grinned parting Joeys lips with her tongue and slowly slid it in her mouth, smirking she pulled her to her room where they spent the night.

Charlie smiled walking into the Diner, she was on her lunch break but didn't feel like eating so she just got herself a coffee, jumping slightly when someone tapped her shoulder,

"_Charlie, sorry to startle you_"

Hugo smiled and looked as Charlie turned around,

_What do you want??_"

Charlie looked at Hugo sighing, she wasn't in the mood to see him right now,

"_I wanted to talk about the other night, I cant stop thinking about it_"

Hugo sighed, knowing Charlie didn't feel the same way about him,

"_There's nothing to talk about Hugo, it was a mistake I'd rather forget I should never of slept with you in the first place!_"

Charlie glared at him, she didn't want to see him again ever,

"_But you're a single girl and well I though we could start seeing each other?_"

Hugo bit his lip looking at Charlie, he didn't know why he said that but he did,

"_If you haven't heard already I'm seeing Joey, she forgave me after she found out about you, now get lost!_"

Charlie yelled at him and grabbed her coffee and walked out of the diner, she wasn't meant to yell but she had.

Hugo frowned and watched as Charlie walked away from him, he was a little shocked she was dating a girl, let alone the girl forgiving her for sleeping with another person.

Joey grinned to herself walking along the beach, she was finally happy again, she wanted it to stay like that as well, Charlie was the only one that mattered to her now, the only family she had, she was glad she had met her, god knows what her life would have been like if she hadn't of seen her that day they first met, sighing she saw Hugo walking toward her, he was probably going to tell her to back off Charlie but she wasn't going to listen to him, nothing could spoil her mood right now, nothing what so ever,

"_Joey, can we talk please its about Charlie, I just wanted to apologise to you for sleeping with her I had no idea she was with someone and if I had of I would of backed off, but I think I understand why she did, she was probably scared, she's never been with a female before well from what I know she hasn't but I promise you from now on I'll back off, I can see she's happy with you and that's all that matters_"

Hugo said to Joey as he looked at her, she was probably confused or shocked that he had come and apologised to her,

"_Huh err well I cat say its okay cause its not but thank you for apologising, I'm sure Charlie told you I forgave her for sleeping with you, how could I not I mean she makes me happy and makes me feel complete, I don't know what I'd do without her anymore, but thanks for apologising I really wasn't expecting it_"

Joey smiled slightly looking at Hugo, she too could understand Charlie being scared and confused but that was no reason to go and sleep with someone else, she could of spoken to her about it,

"_Okay well I better get back to work you have a good day yeah?? See you around_"

Hugo smiled and walked away from Joey.

Charlie yawned as she walked into the house chucking her keys on the draws she went to make herself a coffee, smiling as she saw Joey walk in to the house,

"_Hey babe what's up?_"

Charlie smiled sipping her coffee,

"_Hey, nothing, Hugo came and apologised to me today when I went for a walk, I wasn't expecting that it was kind of weird_"

Joey smiled and sat on the couch, and looked at Charlie,

"_He did?? He probably feels guilty_"

Charlie smiled and sat beside Joey and looked back at her,

"_Probably anyway how was your day?_"

Joey grinned and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder,

"_It was okay tiring but good yours??_"

Charlie smiled and wrapped an arm around Joey and kissed her forehead,

"_It was good I suppose I missed you though_"

Joey smiled and looked up at Charlie,

"_Aw I missed you to babe anyway I'm going to go have a shower_"

Charlie smiled placing her cup on the table and got up,

"_Okay I'll be in our room getting my pyjamas on_"

Joey giggled and went to the bedroom.

Charlie smiled and walked into the bedroom wrapped in a towel grabbing her pyjamas she put them on and hopped in bed beside Joey,

"_You took ages in the shower…_"

Joey giggled and cuddled into her, she smelt nice and fresh,

"_I washed my hair that's why my dear_"

Charlie smiled and put an arm around Joey, she enjoyed being held in Joeys arms it made her happy,

"_Oooh so that's why your hair smells nice then_"

Joey grinned and put her arm around her as well, taking in Charlie's smell, she grinned and kissed her lovingly on the lips,

"_Indeed so babe_"

Charlie smiled and kissed her back, placing a hand on her cheek,

"_Anyways I'm going to go to sleep now babe_"

Joey smiled and kissed her again then laid her head on Charlie's shoulder,

"_Okay sleep tight sweetie_"

Charlie smiled and kissed her back then slowly fell asleep.

Joey yawned waking up at 4am she couldn't sleep any longer, quietly getting up she walked into the kitchen and got herself a drink, jumping when someone turned the light on,

"_Oh Ruby its you, you scared me_"

Joey laughed and drank the water,

"_Sorry, I couldn't sleep, why're you up??_"

Ruby asked as she sat on the chair at the table,

"_Same_"

Joey smiled and sat beside her,

"_I'm guessing Charlie's still snoring away??_"

Ruby giggled quietly, her sister would be up soon getting ready for work, if she could wake herself up,

"_Yup, she'll be up soon anyway for work_"

Joey laughed and looked at Ruby,

"_Oh I know, let's play a game got nothing better to do and I wont be able to get back to sleep now_"

Ruby smiled and looked at Joey,

"_Okay twenty one questions you start_"

Joey grinned and crossed her arms looking at Ruby,

"_Uh oh's okay um number one, what's your favourite colour??_"

Ruby grinned and looked at Joey waiting for her answer,

"_Erm pink and black and red, okay number two, Who do you have a crush on?? Besides your boyfriend Xavier_"

Joey smiled and bit her lip slightly,

"_Oh my um well Angelo's kinda cute but I don't have a crush on him so Hugo Xavier's brother, okays question three What made you fall for Charlie??_"

Ruby giggled, she sort of did have a crush on Hugo but that was all it was a crush nothing more,

"_Her beautiful smile and her sparkling eyes and her personality, hmm question four Have you ever kissed a girl??_"

Joey smiled and looked at her,

"_Well I have once but no one knows about it… ooh Charlie's up!! Continue another day yeah_"

Ruby giggled and watched as Charlie walked into the room,

"_What the heck are you two doing up at this time??_"

Charlie smiled looking at Ruby then Joey, then grabbed a cup and made herself a coffee,

"_We couldn't sleep, we were playing twenty one questions before you came in_"

Joey laughed and looked at Charlie as she came and sat beside her,

"_Ooh twenty one questions I love it, gets the secrets out_"

Charlie chuckled and sipped her coffee, grabbing Joeys hand with her spare one,

"_Indeed it does, I know a big one about Ruby_"

Joey laughed and looked at Ruby,

"_Do you now?? Do I know it??_"

Charlie laughed with Joey and looked at Ruby,

"_No!! And Joey better not tell you!!_"

Ruby laughed and gave Joey the evils,

"_Oh don't worry I wont tell her_"

Joey smiled,

"_Well I'm going to go lay in bed till later in the morning_"

Ruby smiled and went back into her room,

"_Okay see ya later Rubes_"

Charlie smiled and watched as Ruby went to her room,

"_She's a lovely girl_"

Joey smiled and played with Charlies fingers,

"_She is when she wants to be_"

Charlie laughed and drank the rest of her coffee,

"_Mean!_"

Joey giggled and looked at her,

"_Haha anyway I'm going to get ready for work gotta leave in ten minutes or so_"

Charlie sighed and kissed Joey softly on the lips,

"_Okay well I guess I'll go back to bed then_"

Joey smiled and kissed her back then walked back to her room.

Charlie yawned as she came home from work at half eight, she'd had a horrible day at work and just wanted to forget about it, she smiled when she saw Joey sat on the couch, she was the only one who could put a smile on her face after a bad day at work,

"_Hello Babe.._"

Joey smiled and looked at Charlie, she'd missed her today though she was only at work,

"_Hey…_"

Charlie smiled slightly and sat beside Joey on the couch,

"_Bad day at work I take it??_"

Joey looked at her,

"_Yeah, but I feel better now that I'm with you_"

Charlie smiled and took Joeys hand in hers,

"_aw I'm glad I make you feel better"_

_Joey smiled and looked at Charlie_


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie yawned as she came home from work at half eight, she'd had a horrible day at work and just wanted to forget about it, she smiled when she saw Joey sat on the couch, she was the only one who could put a smile on her face after a bad day at work,

"_Hello Babe.._"

Joey smiled and looked at Charlie, she'd missed her today though she was only at work,

"_Hey…_"

Charlie smiled slightly and sat beside Joey on the couch,

"_Bad day at work I take it??_"

Joey looked at her,

"_Yeah, but I feel better now that I'm with you_"

Charlie smiled and took Joeys hand in hers,

"_aw I'm glad I make you feel better_"

Joey smiled and looked at Charlie,

"_Me to babe_"

Charlie grinned and pulled Joey closer to her, smiling she softly kissed her neck her fingers tracing Joeys right breast,

"_Oh Charlie stop it you're going to get me all excited_"

Joey grinned letting out a soft moan, they had the house to themselves untill later on tonight so there was no chance of them getting caught at all, smirking she pushed Charlie back on the couch and climbed on top of her then kissed her deeply,

"_You cant talk Missy_"

Charlie smirked and placed her hands on Joeys waist as she kissed her back just as deeply, her tongue parting Joeys lips and slid into her mouth,

"_Shhhh_"

Joey played with Charlie's tongue as she slowly yet quickly unbuttoned Charlie's top and took it off, her hands running over her breasts then behind her back to unhook her bra, grinning she chucked it to the floor and leant back to admire her,

"_You really know how to make me happy don't you?_"

Charlie grinned and removed Joeys top and bra at the same time, smirking she ran her fingers around Joeys breasts,

"_mm yup how about we go to the bedroom??_"

Joey grinned moaning softly,

"_hmm let's do just in case_"

Charlie giggled and took Joeys hand and raced to her room where they spent the night making love.

Joey smiled waking up the next morning, still as happy as ever after last night, grinning she looked over at Charlie and placed a kiss on her soft lips, she giggled as she saw her open her eyes,

"_Good morning gorgeous_"

Charlie yawned and sat up and looked at Joey,

"_Morning babe…_"

Joey smiled and looked back at Charlie a goofy grin on her face,

"_what's gotten you so happy??_"

Charlie smiled, she knew it was from last night, it had made her happy to and she still was,

"_Last night of course it was lovely_"

Joey smiled brightly and sat up straight,

"_It was perfect_"

Charlie grinned and grabbed her hand, she could stay in bed all day, she had taken a few weeks off work so she could spend more time with Joey, she was planning on taking her for a little holiday,

"_Beyond perfect babe_"

Joey grinned and got out of bed and slipped her pyjamas on,

"_Hey babe I was thinking we could get out of this place for awhile you know take a little holiday together what do you think, we could leave this afternoon, Dad owns this holiday house out in the country side, its close to shops and all so you may as well say the city, what do you think?_"

Charlie looked over at Joey, she was thankful her father offered to let her stay at the house, she hoped Joey would accept,

"_Really just the two of us?? Sounds good, I'd love to!!_"

Joey smiled big and sat back on the bed, she liked the idea of both of them taking a little holiday together, it would give them a chance to get even closer to each other without being disturbed,

"_Yep just you and me babe, okay well I'll go tell Rubes she probably wont be too happy but she'll soon get over it_"

Charlie grinned and jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe, she quickly kissed Joey and left the room.

"_Rubes!! Joey and I have decided to go away for a week or so together, you'll be fine with Leah and VJ right??_"

Charlie smiled and looked at Ruby, she knew she didn't spend enough time with her but when they got back she'd take Ruby out shopping or something to make it all up to her,

"_Oooh a Holiday can I come??_"

Ruby smiled looking back at Charlie, she hardly ever saw her sister much anymore, if she wasn't at work she was with Joey, she didn't think it was very fair on her, she was happy for Charlie and all,

"_I don't think so Rubes, but when we get back I promise I'll take you out and spend some quality time with you, I know I've spent a lot of time with Jo, but ever since she's gotten back well you know_"

Charlie sighed slightly she knew Ruby would ask to go with them and she wished she could but she needed some alone time with Joey right now,

"_So not fair!! Well okay and I'm going to remember what you just said about when you come back_"

Ruby smiled and hugged Charlie,

"_Don't worry I promise you_"

Charlie smiled and hugged her back then made her way back to her room.

"_She took it quite well…. I'm going to spend some time with her when we get back that's all she wants_"

Charlie smiled and grabbed her bag from her closet and started packing her clothes she'd need for a few weeks,

"_You have spent a lot of time with me since I got back_"

Joey smiled and shoved some clothes in her bag,

"_I know I have, I'll make it up to Rubes as soon as we get back_"

Charlie smiled and grabbed her hair brush and deodorant and stuck them in her bag along with her tooth brush,

"_Good good, I don't wantto feel like I've taken all your time up_"

Joey smiled softly, shoving the last of the things she'd need in her bag,

"_Jo you haven't… I chose to spend all my time with you and it was worth it to get to where we are now_"

Charlie smiled and placed her and Joeys bags by the door,

"_And I'm glad we're where we are now, I love you so so much_"

Joey smiled and grabbed Charlie's hands in hers pulling her close she kissed her softly,

"_So am I and I love you to loads_"

Charlie grinned and kissed her back,

"_Come on let's grab some lunch before we go yeah_"

Joey smiled and walked out to the kitchen, taking Charlie by the hand,

"_Okay sure, what're you going to make??_"

Charlie grinned as she saw Ruby come from her room,

"_Are you guys leaving already??_"

Ruby asked looking from Joey to Charlie, she was happy that Joey made her sister happy,

"_Soon we're just going to have lunch care to join us??_"

Charlie smiled and sat at the table and looked at Ruby who sat down opposite her,

"_Yeah okay, so when will you guys be back??_"

Ruby smiled and watched Joey make them some sandwiches,

"_A week or so maybe, I don't know yet,_"

Charlie smiled and looked at Joey as she placed three plates on the table,

"_Aw well I hope you two have a good time_"

Ruby smiled brightly,

"_Thanks Ruby_"

Joey smiled and ate some of her sandwich, instantly putting it down when she saw her brother, _Great what does he want now!_" Joey frowned as her brother came to the door,

"_Hello Jo!!_"

Brett chuckled and walked in and toward Joey,

"_W..what do you want Brett??!!!_"

Joey bit her lip and looked at Brett, he looked drunk, she hated it when he was drunk, she was always the one who came out the worst, but this time she felt safe as Charlie was with her,

"_Come to your senses yet??!! Or has she been filling your head with more filth??_"

Brett laughed and gave Charlie a dirty look,

"_Brett, leave! Your sister is happy for the first time in her life and if you so much as hurt her you'll be gone!!_"

Charlie glared at him, standing up for Joey,

"_Oh what're you going to do?? Arrest me??_"

Brett laughed and suddenly grabbed Joeys arm,

"_Let me go Brett!! I'm not going anywhere with you so just bugger off!!!_"

Joey screamed and tried to get away from him but he was to strong, she looked at Ruby who looked terrified,

"_Your coming home with me Jo!! I'm not going to let her fill your head anymore!!! Your not gay and I know it!!_"

Brett yelled and held onto Joeys arm tighter and pulled her toward the door,

"_She's not going anywhere with you Brett not with the state your in!! Let her go!!_"

Charlie spat at Brett, she couldn't let him hurt Joey, not now not ever,

"_Fine you have the filthy little slut!!_"

Brett pushed Joey hard towards Charlie and ran out the door.

"_Joey are you okay babe??_"

Charlie looked at Joey and pulled her into a hug,

"_I'm fine… I'm used to him like that, can we just go and forget about him???_"

Joey sighed and hugged Charlie,

"_Yeah I'll just call Watson and get her to keep an eye on Ruby_"

Charlie smiled and looked at Ruby,

"_No don't do that I'm not scared, he wont come back, Leah's here with me and I'm sure she'll have Roman over while your gone_"

Ruby smiled, she really would be fine on her own, Brett didn't scare her the slightest bit,

"_Okay are you sure??_"

Charlie looked at Ruby, she'd seemed to of calmed down now,

"_Yes I'm sure you guys just go and have a good time yeah_"

Ruby smiled and hugged her sister then Joey,

"_Okay we'll see you in a week or so Rubes_"

Charlie smiled and picked Joeys and her own bags up and took them out to the car,

"_See you guys_"

Ruby smiled and walked out to the car with them,

"_Bye Ruby!!_"

Joey smiled and hopped in the car, it hadn't taken her long to forget about Brett, she was used to him acting like that.


End file.
